Love Sick
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Jaejoong memutar kepalanya saat merasakan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Ia tak dapat menahan tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya. YunJae fanfiction. Bad summary. Warning inside. RnR juseyo!


Vans' Present

**LOVE SICK**

_Diclaimers: God, their parents and themselves_

_Warning: Oneshoot, shounen-ai, a little bit of Gore, not for children and amburegul_

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan pilu dimalam hari tentu membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya meringkak bulu. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, itu adalah hal yang paling ditakutkan dan harus diwaspadai—jika memang terjadi pada malam hari.

Tapi berbeda dengan seorang pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang terletak di pinggir kota Seoul. Pemuda itu kini tengah bersandar di sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan sekaligus membatasi antara ruang tidur dan ruang keluarganya.

Remaja tanggung itu meringkukkan tubuhnya diatas lantai sambil bersandar. Tatapannya kosong. Yang didengarnya hanya suara tangisan seseorang dari ruang keluarga apartemennya.

Ia kemudian bangkit dari ringkukkannya lalu perlahan memutar kenop pintu. Mata elangnya memandang benci pada pemandangan yang setiap hari tersaji di hunian yang sudah keluarganya tempati selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Terlihat didepan matanya—seorang _namja_ cantik yang tengah dipukuli dengan sadis oleh orang namja—yang kini ia tidak mau menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

_Namja_ cantik yang sangat dia cintai seumur hidupnya, yang dari semenjak kecil ia panggil 'ibu', sekarang sedang berbaring dengan bersimbah darah disekujur tubuhnya.

Kulit putih mulusnya yang selalu ia sukai kini seakan tertutupi oleh tinta merah. Tergores, begitu menyayat.

Mata tajamnya dapat melihat sayatan panjang yang menganga tidak begitu lebar pundak ibunya. Seketika amarah menutupi matanya. Ia sudah tak tahan. Apa yang sudah dilakukan namja brengsek itu sudah kelewat batas manusiawi. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan.

_Hilangkan semua rasa takutmu, Jung Yunho!_ batinnya berkecambuk.

Dengan langkah penuh keyakinan, pemuda itu melangkah menuju dapur. Sebuah laci meja dibukanya. Benda yang seharusnya tidak boleh dimainkan sembarangan kini sudah tergengenggam erat ditangannya. Benda itu berkilat tertimpa cahaya lampu yang remang.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Yunho menggerakkan kakinya ke tempat dimana namja brengsek itu sedang menganiaya ibunya. Semakin dekat. Telinganya semakin kencang mendengar suara isakan dari bibir ibunya yang sangat ia kagumi.

Tanpa aba-aba, ayunan tangan kanannya yang memegang sebuah benda tajam mengarah kesisi tubuh _namja_ itu. Tepat dipunggung sebelah kiri. Dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, benda itu menancap dalam dibagian tubuh yang sangat vital bagi manusia. Jantung.

Nafas memburu begitu cepat.

Detakan jantungnya begitu kencang.

Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh kepuasan saat mendengar raungan kesakitan dari orang yang sudah menyiksa ibunya sedemikian rupa.

Raut wajah datarnya perlahan memudar tergantikan dengan raut wajah penuh kecemasan.

Bukan, dia tidak takut sama sekali jika memang dia berhasil membunuh _namja_ brengsek itu. Dia khawatir pada _namja_ cantik yang masih meringkuk dilantai yang dingin, bersimbah darah.

Khawatir jika ia ditinggalkan. Khawatir tidak akan menemukan kembali senyum yang menawan hati dari ibunya. Khawatir jika ibunya terluka parah.

Dengan segenap kekuatan yang masih dimilkinya, Yunho membopong ibunya yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri setelah menerima ribuan pukulan yang bersarang ditubuh rapuhnya.

Dibaringkannya tubuh _namja_ cantik itu di tempat tidurnya. Dengan tergesa, _namja_ itu menekan-nekan tombol _keypad_ ponselnya. Suara seorang _namja_ menyambutnya saat ia mencoba menyambungkan hubungan komunikasi via telepon.

Yunho menutup ponsel _flip_nya sesudah menghubungi seorang teman ibunya sekaligus seorang dokter pribadi salah seorang sahabatnya bernama Park Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat suatu hal yang mungkin sedikit terlupakan olehnya. Mayat _namja_ brengsek itu masih tergeletak mengenaskan di ruang keluarga.

Dengan raut wajah datarnya, Yunho mengahmpiri tubuh kaku tak berdaya itu sambil mencibir penuh ketidaksukaan. Kaki kanannya ia ayunkan sedemikian rupa pada tubuh _namja_ itu sehingga mayat itu berbalik ke posisi terlentang.

Tarikan disudut bibir Yunho membentuk sebuah seringai penuh rahasia didalamnya. Ia berjongkok lalu kembali menggenggam pisau yang masih menancap dipunggung pria tua itu.

Perlahan Yunho kembali membalikkan tubuh mayat itu seperti sebelum ia menendangnya tadi.

Gerakan yang Yunho buat saat mengayunkan pisau yang masih menancap sangatlah pelan. Seakan Yunho tak mau kehilangan momen yang—menurutnya—berharga ini. Tak peduli dengan darah yang semakin deras mengalir. Tak peduli dengan ongokan daging yang semakin menyembul, keluar dari 'persembunyian'nya selama ini.

Bau anyir mulai menyergap indera penciumannya. Tidak, dia tidak merasa jijik sama sekali. Malahan dia sangat menikmatinya.

Seringaian yang masih terukir diwajah tampannya perlahan memudar dengan raut wajah penuh amarah. Dengan segenap emosinya, Yunho mencabut benda tajam itu untuk kemudian dia tancapkan kembali. Terus berulang-ulang sampai dia merasa puas.

Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajah penuh amarahnya berganti dengan raut wajah senang, senang karena telah menemukan suatu hal yang menurutnya akan sangat menarik.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho menyeret mayat namja itu ke kamar mandi.

Lap basah yang Yunho poleskan ditubuh Jaejoong—_namja_ cantikNYA—perlahan menghilangkan darah yang mulai mengering terkena udara. Tatapan lembutnya menandakan kalau ia begitu khawatir akan keadaan _namja_ yang ia panggil sebagai ibunya.

Ada perasaan lega setengah mati saat Park Yoochun memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong tidak mengalami luka yang sangat parah yang dapat menimbulkan kerusakan salah satu organ vitalnya. Walapun begitu, rasa bencinya tetap melekat dan tumbuh semakin besar kepada sosok _namja_ yang dulu dipanggilnya 'ayah'.

Itu dulu. Dulu berbeda dengan sekarang.

Beranjak dari tempat pembaringan Jaejoong, Yunho pergi menuju kamar mandi. Mata elangnya menatap tajam pada seongok tubuh yang nyaris terkoyak.

_Namja_ belasan tahun itu melangkah menuju wastafel dan membuka kran air. Partikel-partikel cair bersuhu dingin mengalir deras dari dalam saluran air wastafel. Kedua tangannya menangkup disana. Setelah itu diraihnya sehelai handuk yang tersampir di tiang _stainless_ samping wastafel.

Kepalanya ditengadahkan menghadap cermin. Seringai perlahan mulai terbentuk dibibir berbentuk hatinya. Dimatikan kran air yang dari tadi mengeluarkan beberapa debit air jernih yang bersuhu rendah.

Tak lama kemudian dia kembali menghampiri mayat yang beberapa waktu lalu ia koyak dagingnya dengan sebilah pisau. Seringai masih terpasang diraut wajah tampannya.

_' Waktunya untuk mengakhiri segalanya, Jung Eun Jae.'_

.

.

.

.

.

Harum masakan tercium begitu sedap pagi itu. Partikel-partikelnya dengan cepat merasuki indera penciuman Yunho. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu Yunho turun dari lantai atas menuju lantai bawah dimana dapur berada.

Senyum mengembang dibibir bentuk hatinya saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah baginya, seorang _namja_ cantik yang sedang memasak begitu lihai bak koki hotel bintang lima.

_Namja_ cantik itu, Jaejoong memutar kepalanya saat merasakan kedua tangan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya dari belakang. Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya. Sambil membelai wajah Yunho dia berkata, "Mandi dulu, lalu sarapan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, dan aku akan menyiapkan pakaiannya juga."

Yunho meraih jemari lentik yang mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Apa kau sudah mandi, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, "Tentu," ujarnya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Namja_ bertubuh atletis itu melepas rangkulannya di pinggang Jaejoong, lalu tanpa aba-aba ia meraih pundak dan pinggul Jaejoong dan menggendongnya _a la bridal style_. Otomatis _namja_ berkulit putih susu itu terlojak kaget dengan kelakuan Yunho. Reflek, Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Yunnie, aku sedang memasak sarapan!" ronta Jaejoong.

Yunho melirik kompor yang diatasnya ada sebuah wajan dan panci berisikan sup ikan kesukaannya.

"Kau sudah selesai memasak, _Boo._ Dan aku ingin menikmati 'sarapan'ku kali ini. Jadi jangan halau aku," ucapnya tegas diiringi dengan seringai licik dibibirnya.

Jaejoong memekik pelan saat merasakan kedua tangan Yunho yang merengkuhnya semakin kuat dalam dekapan.

_Cinta itu apa?_

_Cinta itu buta…_

_Tidak peduli pada siapa cinta itu berlabuh._

_Cinta dapat membuat nurani manusia karam…_

_Tidak peduli dengan cara apa kau meraihnya._

_Cinta bukanlah logika…_

_Tidak peduli seperti apa dan bagaimana cinta itu bersandar._

_Cinta juga bukan rangkaian formula yang harus dipecahkan…_

_Karena cinta hanya dapat dimengerti oleh jiwamu yang kosong._

_Cinta…_

_Hanya angan tanpa asa berpisah._

_-END-_

Vans' cuap:

Kebetulan lagi ada sedikit waktu luang buat nyantai. Coba iseng aja publish ff ini. Ff yang udah kependem beberapa tahun di file pribadi. Semoga suka ya^^

Reviewnya jangan lupa~

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya!


End file.
